Over
by tekubi-kashu16
Summary: Sabia que fue un error pero ya no era bueno lamentarse, ¿En que momento decidió que el vientre de Sakura era su mejor opción? Ahora solo le quedaba tratar de ser feliz con sus hijos pero una noticia le hará cambiar de parecer ¿Naruto embarazado de kakashi? –yo también te amo, Sasuke pero no puedo perdonarte. Mpreg, SasuNaru


OVER

Hay cosas que ya no pueden cambiarse, pensamientos que se quedaron a medias y ya no puedes completar, una simple frase pudo cambiar aquel "hubiera" que ahora no te deja vivir tranquilo y "si tan solo"… ya ni siquiera era bueno mirar atrás.

¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron de ese modo? ¿Cómo es que eligió su estirpe al amor? Lo sabía y se lamentaba por ello, podría ser el error más grande de su vida, mayor al que cometió con itachi. Y ahora solo podía vivir con el error día a día.

Las cosas pueden cambiar en un mísero segundo, en aquel pensamiento de ideas aferradas de un deseo que era el mas fuerte de su existencia. Él, Uchiha Sasuke, deseaba ser padre. Y por obtenerlo sacrificaría incluso al amor.

Miro a Naruto, en aquel lugar al que lo había citado, terminaría con aquella relación de una buena vez para poder comenzar una nueva al lado de la persona que escogió para formar una familia. Le dolía lo que haría pero no tenia alternativa, su deseo era mucho mas grande que aquel amor que ahora, solo era un estorbo.

Con la mirada mas fría que tuvo, se armo de valor para terminar con el rubio, no podía estar con Sakura si no acaba esto primero, no podía hacerle esto a la chica que tenia sentimientos tan puros hacia su persona, o eso esperaba hacerse creer él. "Es por Sakura, por mi futuro" y pensando en esto hablo por fin.

-Naruto debemos…- pero se vio interrumpido

Las lagrimas de Naruto resbalaban dolorosas por sus mejillas mucho antes de siquiera completar su frase, y lo supo. Naruto ya sabía de antemano para que había sido citado, y eso solo le causo un profundo vacio en el pecho.

-no tienes por que decirlo, teme- lo miro decir con una sonrisa

A pesar de las lágrimas y de los ojos que comenzaban a tornarse rojizos por el llanto, él le mostraba esa cálida sonrisa, que solo le hizo sentirse mas bastardo de lo que ya se sentía.

-yo ya sabia que esto tarde o temprano terminaría, después de todo, yo no soy una chica.

-Naruto- se sintió atragantar

"Deberías alegrarte" una voz decía en su cabeza "te lo esta dejando mas sencillo"

-elegiste a Sakura chan ¿verdad?- escucho decir al rubio

-así es- dijo con indiferencia

-espero sean muy felices- y lo miro alejarse

¿Desde cuando Naruto era tan maduro? ¿Desde cuando supo de sus intenciones de abandonarle? ¿Por qué aceptaba tan fácil el hecho de que le cambio por un útero? ¿No se espera una reacción diferente en una situación así? Si fuera él… detuvo ese pensamiento, si fuera él… no le dejaría ir, pero Naruto definitivamente no era él y eso le alegro un poco. El dobe después de todo no lo era tanto, y él si que era un grandísimo teme.

No supo de las lagrimas que Naruto derramo antes y después de aquello, no se entero de lo intuitivo que a veces puede llegar a ser un corazón enamorado, y el rubio siempre supo que él le terminaría dejando, que aquel amor nunca daría frutos, pero quería estar con él el mayor tiempo que fuese posible, aunque fuera poco, realmente poco.

Él ignoraba tantas cosas que pasaban en la mente del Uzumaki, como el querer retenerle, pelear por lo que creía suyo y mandar mucho a la mierda a la Haruno, decirle que Sasuke era solo suyo, que nunca seria de ella. Tantas cosas que no diría nunca, y se tragaría.

Sakura era su mejor amiga y la amaba como tal, amaba a Sasuke lo suficiente para dejarlo ir, y por ese simple hecho, Naruto callaría. Amaba a ambos tanto como para dejarlos ser felices juntos, y cuando supo que todo llegaría a su fin, simplemente sonrió con optimismo, era por amor y por el era capaz de sacrificarse.

Pero no siempre es bueno tragarse las cosas.

°°°° OvEr°°°°

Se dirigió a la casa de Sakura llegada la noche. Ella lo recibió con esa alegre sonrisa, al mirarlo ella supo que Naruto y Sasuke habian terminado, se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo fogosamente e invitarlo a su casa y ahí a su habitación. Y por supuesto no se negó, después de todo, esa era la razón de todo aquello ¿no?

Sakura siempre supo de lo suyo con Naruto, y pareció no importarle, al parecer la chica tenia la misma mentalidad que el dobe "si eres feliz, yo soy feliz Sasuke kun" le había dicho la pelirosa.

"vaya" pensó "este mundo si que es de idiotas" Solo por ese simple hecho, la eligió a ella para ser la madre de sus hijos.

Pero al parecer no se debe juzgar tan rápidamente. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, Sakura esperaba ya al nuevo heredero del apellido Uchiha.

Y así, se vio atado para siempre a un compromiso.

Se caso… Naruto no asistió a la boda… el pequeño nació… fue un varón… Naruto se convirtió en hokage… le dio nombre a su hijo… se convirtió en AMBU…su hijo cumplió un año… trato de aferrarse a su familia… Naruto le olvido… comenzó a odiar su vida… pasaron dos años… Naruto consiguió nueva pareja… empezó a odiar a Sakura… se entero que era Kakashi… y se odio mas… Sakura le llego con la gran noticia que seria padre nuevamente… decidió intentarlo de nuevo… Naruto se embarazo… dio a luz a un varón… lo llamaron Kareshi… … ¿Qué?...

…¡Espera un momento!…

Recordemos como paso todo esto:

Su vida no podría ser mas horrible de lo que ya lo era, desde que se caso con Sakura lo que se suponía era una agradable chica a la cual no deseaba destrozar sus sentimientos, se convirtió en la "molesta plasta rosa" que deseaba matar a como fuera lugar, y a la cual ya no tenia mas consideraciones ¿en que momento decidió que el vientre de Sakura era su mejor opción? Habiendo tantos…

Cuando nació su hijo pensó que por lo menos finalmente había obtenido aquello por lo que sacrifico tanto, pero, no era lo que esperaba. Observo con detenimiento al pequeño recién nacido que cargaba en brazos, y sintió una profunda decepción con deseos homicidas hacia el mundo entero.

Él pequeño no poseía el sharingan. Y se sintió estallar.

Su hijo tenía una piel pálida y suave, sus cabellos negros igualaban los suyos, pero… sus ojos… no eran negros, la seña distintiva del sharingan (1) esas pequeñas cuencas eran de un verde cálido, como los de Sakura.

Era claro que el pequeño no era el heredero Uchiha que él esperaba. Pero después de todo era su hijo por el cual dejo ir al amor. Y se aferro a él, para no hundirse.

Era difícil estar al lado de la persona a la cual amas tanto, a la que dejaste ir por un deseo de que tu clan, tus ojos, tu fuerza vivieran, y por eso decidiste convertirte en AMBU, y no cualquiera, el que protege exclusivamente al hokage "el AMBU del hokage" no querías estar lejos de Naruto, y de cierta manera retorcida te gustaba el dolor en tu pecho, te recordaba lo estúpido que eras, y te agravaba.

Solo tú podías estar así de cerca, ser exclusivo, único, y él, solo era tuyo. Pero tu dobe comenzó a tratarte fríamente, y entonces paso por tu mente, que él ya no te amaba más. Te traba como a los demás y te exigía que lo trataras como lo que era, hogake. Ya no más Naruto Uzumaki, tú Naruto, tú usurantonkachi.

Y el dolor en tu pecho se trasformo en odio hacia tu familia.

Comenzaste a tratar fríamente a tu hijo como Fugaku lo hiciera contigo, con tan solo tres añitos el pequeño entendía que no le eras de su agrado, y Sakura comenzaba a exigirte. A ti no te agrado nada esa situación, ella se aferraba a su hijo como única escusa para que no la dejaras, ¿Que tan bajo llegaría esa mujer para retenerte?

Un día que llegabas de una misión lo viste, en aquella oscura habitación por que ya había anochecido, sin nadie por los alrededores por lo tarde que era, en el enorme ventanal que daba hacia konoha en el despacho del hokage. Naruto se besaba apasionada y demandantemente con Kakashi, tu ex-sensei.

Sabias de la existencia de alguien en la vida del Uzumaki, y era fácil saber, cuando el rubio llegaba al trabajo con chupetones en el cuello que trataba inútilmente de ocultar. Tú no decías nada, no tenías derecho, aparte de que, desde que alejaste a Naruto de tu vida, lo tratabas fríamente.

Así que de saber a confirmar, eso estaba en un nivel muy diferente de tu paciencia. Y aquel egocentrismo que siempre te caracterizaba, de aquella voz en tu mente que te decía "Naruto aun te ama, él sigue siendo tuyo" se fue como el humo.

Como si la vida te odiara por tus estúpidas decisiones, al llegar a casa "la plasta rosa" auto nombrada por ti, te dio la mas grande noticia (sarcasmo) ¡serias padre de nuevo!, ¿no es genial Sasuke? La vida te escupe en la cara una y otra vez.

La respuesta a tu pregunta ¿de que hará para retenerte? Esta resuelta ahora.

Tú pequeño al enterarse sonrió y se abrazo a su madre.

-¡papi tendré un hermanito!- y al escucharlo de los inocentes labios de tu hijo, como si fuera una revelación asentiste, mostrándole calidez por primera vez.

-así es-

Tus hijos, no tenían la culpa de tus malas decisiones. Esta vez no lo arruinarías, ¿no habías jurado no ser como tu padre? No dejarías que esos sentimientos oscuros en tu pecho alcanzaran a las inocentes criaturas, así que fuiste con Naruto a decirle que ya no serias más AMBU.

"Si se puede desear la felicidad del otro" paso por tu mente al estar frente al rubio en su despacho, pero eso quedo en el olvido como una palabra que se lleva el viento, al Sakura "Tu esposa" entrar corriendo con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios felicitando a Naruto por el bebe que esperaba.

-Naruto ¡felicidades! Me acabo de enterar que serás padre… hahaha ¿o es madre?-

Tu mundo se vino abajo, la determinación que tenias de intentar ser feliz con tus hijos, de dejar atrás el amor por Naruto, de dejarle ser feliz con el bastardo de Kakashi, se fue por el drenaje, y enfurecido sacaste a Sakura de la habitación a la fuerza, cerraste la puerta colocando un jutsu para que nadie pudiera entrar ni salir y exigiste una explicación.

-¿¡Qué significa lo que acaba de decir Sakura, Naruto!?- gritaste colérico

Miraste al rubio encogerse por tus fuertes palabras, llevándose una mano al vientre, para finalmente mirarte con algo que reconociste en sus ojos. Determinación.

-lo que escuchaste, estoy esperando un hijo de Kakashi- dijo sin vacilar, y eso te enfureció mas

Lo sujetaste de los hombros, zarandeándolo.

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? ¡Eres hombre! ¡Los hombres no pueden dar a luz!

Sentiste temblar ligeramente su cuerpo en un momento de debilidad, te sentías tan impotente, tan miserable y desdichado. Él no podía… él no… tú Naruto no podía… él era hombre… él no…

-soy un jinjuuriki ¿recuerdas? Somos especiales- te tomo de los brazos e hizo que le soltaras

Lo miraste sin entender, aquellas palabras las decía en un lenguaje desconocido, como si te hablara apropósito en otro idioma desconocido para ti, él pareció notarlo por que añadió:

-los jinjuuriki tenemos mucho chakra por los biju, y para ser un embarazo posible lo único que se necesita es una cantidad de chakra grande que mantenga al producto vivo ¿entiendes? Es fácil lograr un embarazo con el chakra ilimitado de un biju, ellos no son normales, adaptan el cuerpo en el que residen para finalizar la gestación. Su chakra se mezcla con el del jinjuuriki para no dañar al producto ya que su chakra es como veneno, es algo complicado y no tengo tiempo para explicártelo a detalle, ahora que lo sabes ¿puedes dejarme solo, Sasuke?

Te mordiste el labio, no podías soportarlo, cada palabra que salía de la boca rosada de Naruto eran dagas, si él sabia todo eso…

-¿¡porque demonios me lo ocultaste!?

-¿ocultarte?- te dijo con sorna

Eso te desquicio, él pudo evitar tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento. Tronaste la lengua en notable frustración.

-¡Demonios Naruto! Si sabias que podías concebir ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? ¡Maldición! Yo pude…

-¡VASTA!- grito interrumpiéndote -¡es suficiente, Sasuke! No tengo por que darte una explicación. De todas las personas, tu eres la única que no se merece una de mi parte, así que será mejor que ni se te ocurra terminar la frase que estabas por decir, si la oigo en algún momento juro que te partiré la cara ¿¡entiendes!?

Querías gritarle unas cuantas cosas mas, querías gritarle al mundo, a ti mismo, a todo aquel que se te pasara por enfrente, pero lo único que hiciste fue besarle. Lo llevaste al ventanal donde lo miraste besarse con Kakashi, lo tomaste de esa delgada cintura que siempre te enloqueció para acercarlo mas a tu imponente cuerpo, aun seguía siendo tan frágil a pesar de convertirse en hokage, como el cristal.

Fundiste tus labios con los suyos en un beso demandante, exigente, fogoso y apasionado como los que solías darle en el pasado, y él no se negó en absoluto, al contrario, sentiste sus manos recorrer tu espalda para terminar en tu nuca y allí asentarse. Deslizaba sus dedos por las hebras de tus cabellos negros como siempre lo hiciera en el pasado, en lo que dirigías una de tus manos hacia abajo en dirección a sus posaderas y las apretabas con fuerza.

Lo escuchaste gemir tu nombre, como en tus memorias. Sentiste la notable erección que le acechaba bajo su ropa como bajo la tuya, y sin soportarlo más, tus labios se dirigieron al lóbulo de su oído para susurrarle con lasciva.

-voy a hacerte mío-

No paso por tu mente tus hijos, Sakura, Kakashi, el mundo. Solo Naruto ocupaba cada rincón. El hecho de querer volver a sentirle debajo de ti, enterrarte entre sus piernas y marcarlo, sentirlo estremecerse para terminar en tu mano o en su vientre, y tú por supuesto, dentro de él.

Y así fue, como una vez mas obtuviste lo que deseabas, pero a medias.

Naruto al percatarse de lo que habian hecho, de lo débil que aun era hacia ti, pareció en lo que ser.

-yo no debí, Kakashi… él si me quiere- lo miraste llevarse su mano al vientre para después mirarte a ti –Kakashi Sensei- lo llamo a él como en aquellos días de tu infancia, lo miraste llorar, como el día que se separaron.

"soy un bastardo" pensaste

Y si, lo eres.

Estaba ahí, agachado en el suelo sujetando su ropa con fuerza, aferrándose a ella. Querías tocarlo, querías abrazarlo, querías borrar ese nombre de sus labios, y por primera vez te permitiste gritar lo que llevabas dentro.

-¡Vasta, no llores mas! ¡Deja de llamarlo! ¡Naruto!– te lanzaste a su menudo cuerpo, aquel que temblaba e inútilmente trataba de alejarte. Lo sujetaste con fuerza y ocultaste su cara en tu pecho. Querías que sintiera tus latidos, lo desbocado que estaban por él, que sintiera cuanto te arrepentías por haberlo dejado, pero Naruto… él solo, lloraba.

-Kakashi Sensei- repetía una y otra vez como si aquel hombre fuese capaz de entrar por esa puerta y salvarlo, cual niño asustado.

-¡¿No ves que aun te amo?!- Gritaste a todo pulmón, con voz dolida, Sin soportar un momento más el nombre del sujeto que lo apartaba de tu lado.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?

Podrían ser muchas cosas, y todas diferentes a las anteriores, con finales nada gratos o… podías poner muchos desenlaces para aquella confesión que te tomo años formar, que te tomo tiempo tratar de olvidar y superar, pero solo existía una y a pesar de lo que al principio podría parecer como una esperanza de recuperar lo perdido solo se trasformo en un sentimiento de perdida total.

Acaso nunca escuchaste que… ¿La esperanza solo alarga el sufrimiento de las personas?

Sentiste unas lágrimas caer de tu rostro, aquel que nunca dejo mostrar debilidad, ante el leve roce de los labios de Naruto sobre tu boca, de su lengua adentrarse presurosa para enredarse en la tuya. Sentiste posarse sus manos en tu pecho y recorrerlo a su gusto, y aquella ropa que cubría por encima su desnudes fue olvidada de nuevo en el piso.

Sabias lo que aquello significaba, y las palabras que el produjo solo para ti te lo confirmaron, aquellas que tanto anhelaste y que ahora te destrozaban completo.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke…

Se entrego por segunda ocasión en esa noche a ti como la primera vez que lo hiciste tuyo, cuando ese lazo fue profundizado y paso de amistad a algo más, cuando le robaste su virginidad.

-…Pero no puedo perdonarte, no aun-

Él y tú, no volverían a estar juntos, por lo menos no de esa manera, y eso te dolía. Naruto no volvería con Kakashi, con el padre del hijo que crecía en su interior, sabia que seria cruel de su parte volver cuando él aun te amaba, cuando aun permanecías en su mente, que después de tocarte de nuevo, de sentirte dentro de él no seria capas de estar de esa manera con alguien mas. Estaría solo, ahora lo menos que necesitaba era una relación sentimental con alguien cuando haz venido a destruir la falsa calma que él se habia construido. Se mintió por tanto tiempo, sin olvidarte ni un momento pero dejándote de pensar para que el alma no le doliera tanto

¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasaría contigo, Sasuke?

Después de aquella noche decidiste también dar por terminado el matrimonio que tenias con Sakura, para criar a un hijo no es necesario que ambos padres estén juntos, no si estos no están en buenos términos, no si no estas enamorado, algo cliché pero hasta ahora es cuando te das cuenta de ello.

Hay cosas que ya no pueden cambiarse, que ya no puedes volver atrás y caminar sobre tus pasos, lo único que puede hacerse es tratar de remediar las cosas lo mejor que se pueda. No existen maquinas del tiempo, y nunca encontraras un agujero de gusano. Por ahora lo mejor para los dos es tomar un tiempo y tratar de construir algo nuevo poco a poco, y tal vez con el tiempo cuando las heridas sanen… quien sabe.

Miro la aldea por última vez antes de tomar esa decisión. Lo mejor para ambos y lo mas sano era alejarse, poner distancia de por medio, si permanecía en aquel lugar no dudaba que asaltaría al rubio de nuevo, confundiéndolo mas y volverlo mas inestable de lo que ya estaba, y él solo sufriría día a día por no tenerlo ¿Estaba bien lo que hacia? No lo sabía, pero él también necesitaba de esa distancia para aclarar sus sentimientos, para calmar el vórtice en el que estos se convirtieron, para tratar de aceptar el hecho de que Naruto ya no le pertenecía. Cuan doloroso era saberlo.

Y se marcho seguro de que volvería solo cuando fuera dueño de sus acciones. Cuando el mal sano sentimiento de amor en el que Naruto se habia convertido desapareciera, o madurara. No huía, por que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que se fuera. Se hacían daño al estar juntos sin estarlo, tocándose sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente esa herida quemaba.

Su error, su indecisión. La palabra lo siento ya no servía de nada cuando todo estaba destruido.

Solo el tiempo…

I watched the walls around me crumble

But it's not like I won't build them up again

So here's your last chance for redemption

So take it while it lasts because it will end

And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

**YO AL HABLA:**

Humo no me ha gustado el final, no sé, siento que he tenido mejores ideas.

La idea esta tan choteada que no me sorprendería si no les gusta, pero me gustaría que pensaran que escribí esto hace algún tiempo. También no he podido evitar poner a kakashi como el salvador de Narutin y es que un hijo de los dos daría a un peliblanco de ojos azules (oh dios)

(1) me refiero a los ojos negros, solo los que poseen el sharigan los tienen de este color. Todos los Uchiha así lo tienen. Pero solo es una suposición mía.

El pedazo de canción al final es de Linsay Lohan y de ahí me inspire para el nombre del fic, y es que la letra dice exactamente lo que yo pienso que siente Naruto, aunque el fic este desde la perspectiva de Sasuke.

El pedazo dice así:

Vi las paredes a mí alrededor derrumbarse

Pero no es que no pueda construirlas de nuevo

Así que esta es la ultima oportunidad que tienes

Tómala o déjala por que este será el final

Y mis lágrimas giran al igual que el tiempo

He desperdiciado mi tiempo tratando de encontrar

Una razón para decirte adiós

(La traducción de la canción no es mía, no lucro con ella)

Espero leer sus comentarios, y por si les quedaba la duda, ellos no se quedaron juntos. A no saben como me costo ponerlo así, pero creo que era lo mejor. Me gusta suponer que cuando ellos ya están grandes y sus hijos ya son independientes su amor resurgió como las cenizas del fénix (hahaha que tonto suena eso, y mas por que yo escribí la historia) ignoren mis desvaríos.


End file.
